


Hot Cocoa

by Kai_Draws



Series: Overwatch Drabbles/ Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Insomnia, May be more than a one shot?, McFlurry Fluff, McMei Fluff, One Shot, depends on the feed back I get on this, kudos and comment, so please if you enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Draws/pseuds/Kai_Draws
Summary: First Overwatch Drabble! I was really considering not doing this but I just have so many ideas for these characters, I need to write em down! If y'all enjoyed this please leave a kudos or a comment. Depending on what feedback I get will depend on if I continue this or turn it into something more!This is also on my tumblr https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/ This is where I post headcanons, art, comics, and drabbles so to see new content and see it early follow me here!Merry Christmas everyone!





	Hot Cocoa

Mei tossed and turned within her bed, sleep just barely within her grasp. She sat up with a sigh. Rubbing her eye with one hand, she threw the covers off with another and climbed out of bed. Another sleepless night; something that wasn’t too uncommon for her nowadays. 

She made her way to the kitchen, setting herself up to make hot chocolate when another person entered the kitchen. “Hey darlin’ what’re you doing up so late?” McCree drawled, walking around the corner. 

Mei jumped in surprise, turning to face the cowboy “Oh… Mr. McCree, I couldn’t sleep.” she blushed. 

McCree gave a tired smile, “Seems we got the same problem there doll, want some company?” Mei shyly nodded her head in response, turning back to her task.

**Author's Note:**

> First Overwatch Drabble! I was really considering not doing this but I just have so many ideas for these characters, I need to write em down! If y'all enjoyed this please leave a kudos or a comment. Depending on what feedback I get will depend on if I continue this or turn it into something more!
> 
> This is also on my tumblr https://overrated-overwatch-art.tumblr.com/ This is where I post headcanons, art, comics, and drabbles so to see new content and see it early follow me here!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
